


VALORIS IN THE ACIENT ROME

by MACgirl1234



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gladiators, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Valoris, valoris in the ancient rome
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MACgirl1234/pseuds/MACgirl1234
Summary: In ancient Rome, Boris is a very supportive and strong king and Valéry is a shy and very disrespectful servant, in this fic there will be a story of closeness to an uncontrolled love in beautiful Rome.terrible summary, but hey, enjoy it.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 8





	1. Valors in the acient rome

After Boris saw the delicate and shy redhead, he felt strange, like a bit of wonder, he returned to the temple and saw that in the rooms there were charkov with their cute and cute cuncubines (remember that at that time the high-ranking ones had Cuncubines mainly naked, at that time nudity was something unique and beautiful, those boys and girls were touched and kissed all over the body).

"Viktor how are you my dear general" Charkov gestured for the naked girl on his arm to move away. Caesar, how are you? I know that your dear wife comes from Egypt. "Yes, I know I am very excited that my Libya is coming soon" arrival music sounded when the Libyan queen selene II came, boris ran in a hurry to visit his wife when he found her with a hand on her hip, lying on the most beautiful cot and with a seductive look

Libya, that woman he had dreamed of all this time, returned from a long trip to Rome.

"Libya!" "Boris, my Caesar and my perfect love, how are you dear?" "Very good dear, all this time until you arrive let's not stop! Take her to the main room!" he ordered with a snap of his fingers and the servants rushed to carry Caesar's wife into the main room.

meanwhile valery Valery worried about his sudden with Caesar left him without words, he was really scared and maybe they would kill him.

"Where the hell is Valery, the queen is here!" ulana yelled, devastated for Valery to appear.

"I'm here," Valery whispered with the basket full of roses and one in her hair.

"Oh thank the gods, she is very upset because the flowers are there and Caesar prepares a bathtub And his wife are going to bathe!

"Ok" Valery said a little tired and rushed to install the bathroom with soothing aromatics and oils and gave a smell of roses; after he fixed the bathroom, ulana said to leave and quickly left the palace and when he returned to the door from the private bathroom he saw Cesar and his wife naked drinking wine he saw Cesar staring when he is distracted and when Boris turned his face away from the door scared sighing happy because they did not see him, finally he left.

at night they were going to have dinner boris a delicious dinner when they brought him a giant bread and a lot of wine he was happy today it was his favorite day when they arrived by surprise he saw the servant who saw from before a plump, red-haired body and many freckles of maciades watered all over his The body bringing a second cup of wine put the two cups and filled them with wine then bowed and left.

After eating they took the leftovers and threw them away, but the same guy took out a piece of meat and ran away something that boris didn't care about.

Valery ran out into one of the woods near Boris's room and ducked in a bush and made noises until a cute kitten appeared.

"Sasha, come here pretty" Sasha meowed and snatched the piece of meat from his hands and ate happily

"You are a troublemaker my sasha" he caressed sasha but something surprised him, he saw a male shadow on a female shadow moving next in Caesar's room.


	2. the masked spy

Boris walked through the palace, that plain of roses that he loved and was a gift for the person he loved ... he remembered that red-haired man picking roses, that servant with jewel-like sapphire blue eyes, that man with a curious peculiarity that Boris was interested ... it felt strange He felt strange, why was he interested in being a man? Is heterosexual? I did not know he loved his wife and women sang to him but yes ...

"Cease!"

Boris woke up alarmed, seeing the concerned senators, councilors and servants looking at him concerned, he looked at ulana snapping a finger and appearing to a woman with a glass and a jug of water, he went to the throne and held the glass and kneeling to boris the He took the glass and then the girl poured the liquid into the glass.

later Boris took a shower alone, he was worried about what the man would have done to him, he was like a masked spy succumbing to the spirit of Boris. But hey, he didn't know, it was something magical, the guy has something bad, he has seen him run away with food scraps, something that is forbidden by his father, a sick and horny old man having sex every day with different women, of course Boris learned a lot from his father how to fuck with women ...

ulana appeared a worried face

ulana cease, is here. who? lady sara what is she doing here! She needs you, she pointed her finger I'm going there he came out naked on his back and put on his clothes.

Lady Sara, Boris's ex-wife.

Boris arrived he was sitting on his throne and next to him a lot of beautiful girls holding sticks with leaves to enhance the atmosphere.

She appeared dancing and twirling gently in a red dress with leg outs and a gold strap, ending with a gentle twist with her hands on her hips.

cease what do you want your body. He rolled his eye and leaned closer while taking off his clothes. Cesar groaned as he stripped off all his clothes and snuggled into his mess.

get out boris get out hmm Boris snapped his fingers and several soldiers picked her up and dumped her on the street, naked and discarded.

you will pay me boris! in the end she went naked down the street receiving pain and misfortune.

Valery was in a meadow feeding Sasha who went with her to pick apples for dinner.

Sasha, my dear mischief promises not to eat the fish and the meat when you are collecting apples, you know it is very hard to take care of the plants I still remember my mother.

His mother was the only woman in a high position and an excellent florist taught Valery all her power and for that reason she is happy. Her mother was a wonderful woman.

Sasha, in the king's room there was something strange there were two bodies moving and touching each other ... Valery! don't be an idiot of course they were making love ... he felt jealous and a little grumpy, why? He was not in love with him.

I return to the temple in the afternoon, leaving sasha hidden in a bush and leaving all the collected food on the kitchen table.

He walked through the corridors of the palace and saw boris behind him staring at him, he quickly ducked and left.

looking for sasha found her in the arms of a strange woman in a white dress caressing sasha

don't hurt her! ah, no, I won't hurt her. I was stroking her, is she your cat? y-yeah quiet I will not hurt ok, are you? i can't show my identity but call me lady magnolia ok, what a beautiful mask is Alexandrite in the shape of roses they laughed a little, until ... hello boris ... magnolia ... said Boris holding a dagger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded these two chapters to Tumblr  
> @antonellachan4567. tumblr. com


	3. el problema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno aquí comienza el problema real, dando que la serie dará 3 problemas vinculadas a una sola cuidad entonces disfrutarlo.  
> y aqui es el comienzo no se vincula la historia completa.

"boris, despierta" dice su esposa con total normalidad despues de lo de anoche.

"mmm" despierta con un dolor de cabeza de locos, que seria despues lo de anoche.

"vamos a desayunar" sonria tranquilamente mientras se va 

despues de levantarse y darce un baño va al comedor donde ve a su esposa arreglada y hermosa como siempre.

"mi amor, hoy hay una boda de merit , enombre a los sirvientes principales junto a ulana para ir"

"ok"

lybia lo miro caprichosa y muy molesta y no sabia por que 

"quiero decir, esta bien es solo una reunion"

"bien"

OoOoOoOoOoO

valery estaba paseando por os bosques recogiendo unas hojas para plantar, amaba las plantas eras su favoritas después de todo

un poco distraído vio la fuente de agua con una rosa flotando en, ella era tan hermosa

"!valery!" grito ulana y maria al unisono "vamos vístete necesitas irnos ya!"

"si"

de repente escucho un lloriqueo pero no le dio importancia

"valery!" 

"ya voy"

recuerda las tres reglas

  1. no quedarse distraido
  2. no interrumpir a los señores
  3. no enamorarse de la cuidad



OoOoOoOoOoO

"BIEN"

"DIOS"

"PORQUE A MI"

"TE DETESTO TE ODIO MALDITO DESGRACIADO"

"VETE A LA MIERDA"

"esas son las palabras mas provinentes de usted, señorita nut" dijo viktor con una sonrisa malévola

"devuelveme a mi hijo" dijo desesperada

esta atada a un un palo de madera con las manos esposadas.

" tu eres de mi propiedad así que tu hijo también lo esy ademas no es tu hijo"

ella miro su cuchillo escondido en su vestido lo toma y se desata

"mira, no quiero lastimarte pero hay que tomar reglas ok" dijo mirando sus artefactos de tortura, de repente sintió una apuñalada en su espalda, se dio vuelta y miro a nut con el cuchillo

"no eres el primer cerdo que tengo que matar"

nut corrio por la puerta trasera y tomo a su hijo de la cuna, saliendo del lugar corriendo

unos militares vieron corriendo a nut.

"persiganla, que no se escapa" dijo viktor con la cara ensangretada.

'corre, corre' eran solo las palabras en su mente

corrio hasta que se fue a un bosque y cayo

OoOoOoOoOoO

eso fue extremadamente aburrido penso valery mientras iba caminad de vuelta al "palacio"(el palacio es el camino de rosas que construyo boris para su esposa)

miro una sombra negra cerca de los arbusto de uvas.

se acerco y miro a una mujer con la cara llena de arruños y un chorro de sangre lo mismo que su hijo.

oh mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como dije esto estará en español por que me veo mas cómoda con mi idioma.

**Author's Note:**

> aqui seguire escribiendo en español por que me siento mas comoda y escribo con mas rendimiento  
> lo siento :(


End file.
